buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient World
"Ancient World" (エンシェント Enshento Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. It is themed mainly around dragons which often are Deity-like and/or organic in appearance. The card frame resembles a stone wall with several cracks to make it appear to be very old. Playstyle Ancient World features a "boss mode" playstyle by using very powerful size 3 monsters the whole game to overwhelm the opponent, making it difficult for the opponent to attack the player directly. Each of its main attributes have their own variations on the World's "boss mode" theme. Dragon Lords typically focus on one extremely powerful monster in the center that protects the player for the entire game. In some cases, Dragon Lords may gain additional strength when close to death or outright "evolve" to stronger forms upon being destroyed. To help support this playstyle, many of their size 1 and 2 monsters have abilities that activate by discarding themselves when the player controls a size 3 monster. Wild Dragons tend to rush down the opponent with a strong variety of monsters with different sizes. Size 3 monsters are used to begin the assault, finish off the opponent, or replenish the player's resources for another all-out assault. Several of their size 3 monsters activate their effects by discarding other Wild Dragons. The Raging Spirits focus on redirecting attacks to their size 3 monsters to safely leave the center area open and use items without being left vulnerable to direct attacks. This is usually supplemented with a size 0 on the left or right that acts as additional support for the player or the size 3 Raging Spirits. The Dragon Chief Emperors focus on keeping their size 3 monsters in the center and strategically defending them. They are capable of bringing forth more powerful forms when their size 3 monsters have no more soul left and have an adequate number of Dragon Chief Emperor cards in the drop zone. Associated Characters *Ban Enma (Anime) *Dai Kaido (Anime) *Genma Todoroki (Anime/Manga) *Li Kung Fu (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) Sets containing Ancient World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (1 card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (17 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (30+3 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (7 cards) *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! (33 Cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (2 cards) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (1 card) *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth (24 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos (18 cards) *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends (6 cards) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (12 cards) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder (8 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (31 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (5 cards) (JP) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (6 cards) (JP) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (7 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 1: Neo Dragonic Force & Wings of Demise (2 cards) (JP) *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest (5 cards) (JP) Trial Decks *D Trial Deck 1: Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean (19 cards) *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance (1 card) Attributes *Chaos *Defense *Deity *Dragon *Dragon Chief Emperor *Dragon Lord *Draw *Enhance *Fire *Fire Power *Guardians *Hundred Demons *Land *Light *Raging Spirits *Recovery *Water *Weapon *Wild Dragon *Wind List of Ancient World cards Flags *Ancient World (card) Items *Chaos Ejecter *Childhood Carapace, A Man's Tears *Disposition of the Chief *Hot-blooded Headgear *Ocean Boy's Anchor, Ripple *Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves *Poison Flame Armor, Mushibami *Pulse Headgear *Ringlet, Loop of Fire *Scatter Armor, Enma *Sky Pillar Armor, Doreamarti (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao *Stout Wrist's Headgear Spells *A Dragon Against Thousands *A Dragon's Will *Amish Dragons *An Encounter with a Dragon *Arrival of Raging Spirits! *Bold Dragon *Brawling Dragons *Cintamani Stone *Corrosion Prosthesis *Death Reanimated, Dragon Reborn *Deluge of Life *Disaster and Bliss Comes with Dragons *Divine Dragon Creation *Dragon and Strong *Dragon Arcadia *Dragon Blessing *Dragon Deity Tyrant *Dragon Dreams *Dragon Emperor Legend *Dragon Flame Cascade *Dragon from the Origin *Dragon Life Inherit *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Sky Regression *Dragon Soul Infusion! *Dragon Thunder *Dragon Wall of the Distant Sea *Dragon Within the Ocean *Dragon's Temper *Dragonic Deluge *Dragonic Determination *Dragonlution *Dragons All Staked in *Dragonverse *Enduring Hardships and Dragons *Enter The Dragon *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Golden Dragon Iron Wall *Havoc in Dragon Land *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Legend of the Colossal Ocean *Loyal Dragons and Courage *Makings of a Great Dragon *Manliness Spirit Shield *No Matter Where, Dragon Rules Supreme *Ocean Chief Spirit *Ocean Emperor Style, Whirlpool Seal *On the Same Boat as a Hazardous Dragon (Dual Card/Danger World) *Overpowering Arc Dragons *Reflection Dragon Moon *Result of Dragonwork *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Sky Dragon Divinity (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Soaring Dragon, Fair Skylines *Soaring Dragon Spirits *Steel Hammer of Justice! (Dual Card/Hero World) *Strength of a Thousand Dragons *Sturdy Dragon Strike *All Dragons Go To Heaven *Summer Recollection 2017, "Summer Muscle Thanksgiving!" *Surges and Dragons of Life *Surging Dragon Waves *Trying a Dragon's Best *Unwielding Dragon *Wrath Trigger Impacts *Big Catch Kigan, Ocean Cleaving Twin Dragon Wave! *Charge of Virtuous Blood! *Dragon's Life and Death, Future and Past! *Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage! *Explosive Happiness, Endless Magnum! *Maximum Manliness! Palm of the Fury Dragon *Our Friendship Will Never Perish! *Unmatched in All Seas, Birth of a Chief! Monsters Size 0 *Amber Dragon, Kantal *Apprentice Chief, Next Zero *Apprentice Underling, Cheery En *Apprentice Underling, Cutter Sen *Apprentice Underling, Devil Men *Apprentice Underling, Helper Sei *Apprentice Underling, Kon Kon Kong *Apprentice Underling, Robo Mecha Shin *Apprentice Underling, Rookie Ichi *Apprentice Underling, Value Dai *Blizzard Left Bruder *Blood Dragon, Follower *Burning Right Bruder *Charging Head-first Ricky *Dragon Baby, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Giry *Dragon Kid, Lesser *Dragon Kid, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Ruse *Dragon Kid, Zack *Invincible Bonds, Ricky & The Raging Spirits *Island Dragon of the Origin, Little Land Mu *Lightning Tail Bruder *Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy *Regeneration Envoy, Feather Dragon Mellow *Ricky on the Ban *Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky Size 1 *Ash Dragon, Defores *Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon *Blue Dragon, Thunder Horn *Bronze Dragon, Daygala *Call Dragon Migidos *Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere *Dies, Azurite Dragon *Enma Alliance, Cutbilly *Enma Alliance, Kilmince *Feather Dragon, Talwar *Flame Fairy Dragon, Tialvette *Fortune Dragon, Forbolka *Green Dragon, Belmoss *Ice Fairy Dragon, Garbolette *Lake Dragon, Testaria *River Dragon, Amlia *Sky Dragon, Japerrot *Underling, Badguy Moto *Underling, Battery Den *Underling, Kicker Shun *Underling, Knuckler Dan *Underling, Nocurve Sei *Underling, Tricky Baku *Wind Fairy Dragon, Sufa Size 2 *Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar *Chief of Armors, Under the Ken *Chief of Heal, Healing Rin *Chief of Steel, Iron Tetsu *Chief of Steel, Protect Ko *Chief of Wind, Messenger Jin *Curse Dragon, Tragose *Dark Dragon, Demochill *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Enma Alliance, Jetcowl *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead *Enma Alliance, Regenthorn *Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Ice Dragon, Knoke-isle *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Mount Dragon, Jean Julon *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Red Dragon, Igneel *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fiellder *Revolution Dragon, Evolution *Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora *Silver Dragon, Adelaide *Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado *Valley Dragon, Talgunt *Vitesse, Purple Diamond Dragon *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Size 3 *Arc Deity Dragon Lord, Duel Sieger *Archbishop, Genma (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *Blood Dragon, Sylvania *Boundless Dragon Emperor, Merabacshin *CHAOS Adil Diablos (Dual Card/Dragon World) *CHAOS Billion Knuckle *CHAOS Champion Lord *CHAOS Delagarian (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *CHAOS Ravarager *CHAOS Valvaros *Chief of Adversity, Revenger Sho *Chief of Roar, Howling Kiba *Chief of Seven Seas, Duel Jaeger "Ocean" *Colossal Ocean Chief, Duel Jaeger *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Crystal Dragon, Adamanquartz *Demon Lord Chief, Duel Jaeger (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Descend Dragon Emperor, Everrock *Destruction Arc Duke, Gatastol *Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Dragon Protector of the Celestial Gate, Luminalion *Duel Sieger, "Centurion" *Duel Sieger "SD" *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" *Erudite Dragon Emperor, Philosophia *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *Fairy Dragon Emperor, Felistas (Dual Card/Legend World) *Fist Emperor of Manliness, Burn Nova *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova *Fullblast Omni Lord, Burn Nova *Gang the King "SD" *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Gold Dragon, Abend *Great Ocean Deity Duel Jaeger, "Seazarion" *Great Ocean Highking, Duel Jaeger *Great Pirate, Captain Kaido (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Grand Dragon, Czelzarl *Guardian Dragon of the Deity Gate, Fulham Sasterader *Honor Emperor Dragon, Magic Gun Riki *Hungry Wolf Dragon Emperor, Edgeknuckle *Incineration Chief, Excited Homura *INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova *Iron Fist Chief, Strong Go *Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger *Martial Arts Demon Lord, Duel Sieger (Duel Card/Dungeon World) *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Martial Arts Imperial Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Ocean Champion, Duel Jaeger *Phantasmal Fox Chief, Lonely Shu *Pinnacle of Martial Arts, Duel Jaeger "God Vortoise" *Pinnacle of Martial Arts, Duel Sieger "God Eclipse" *Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel *Reglisse Dragon, Notre Dame *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha *Schloss Dragon, Wanstein *Scuffle Chief, Grappler Gan *Searing Tekko Chief, Duel Jaeger *Searing Surging Chief, Duel Jaeger "Dynamite" *Seeker of Superior Strength, Duel Jaeger *Sole-Path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond *Super Clash! Duel Jaeger *Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief, Duel Jaeger "Revolted" *Tenacious Chief, Smasher Gekt *Total Devastate Chief, Broken Gai *Transcend Dragon Emperor, Ewigkeit (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers *Unequaled Immortal Chief, Duel Jaeger "Gaia Bust" *Unrivaled Fist, Duel Jaeger *Vehement Dragon Emperor, Super Shine *Wealthy Chief, Million Dollar Kin *Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle Impact Monsters Size 3 *Billion Knuckle, "Spirit of the Chief!" *Champion Lord, "Bravery of Chief!" *Duel Sieger, "Sieger Turbulence!" *Fake Lord, Riddle Phantom *Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" Trivia *Ancient World was the first World to not receive all card types (in this case, items) in its first support set.